Best Tacos Ever
by renasong
Summary: Deeks and Kensi leave the restaurant to discover exactly where this conversation has been leading.
1. Chapter 1 - Deeks' House

The silence on the ride to his house had been deafening. As Deeks reached out to unlock the door, his hand trembled. Taking a deep breath, he pushed open the door. Kensi walked into the living room she had been so many times before, but this time her steps seemed a bit hesitant.

"Kensi", Deeks started as she slowly turned around, her eyes glittering. "Are you…" Deeks words faded as Kensi turned toward him and slowly reached up her hand, brushing his cheek as she pulled his lips down to reach hers. Deeks groaned in wonderment as his hands entwined in her long hair.

"I'm good, we're good, Deeks" Kensi whispered as her hand unbuttoned the buttons of his shirt. Deeks reached down and lifted Kensi to carry her to his room. A smile lit his eyes as he remembered the last time he carried her to a bed, this time, however there would be a different kind of wrestling match. Kensi looked up at him "Deeks, no headlock this time, ok?" They both chuckled at the memory.

Deeks slowly lowered Kensi to his bed, releasing her with a long, slow kiss he pulled off his shirt, and then joined her.

The sunlight had just begun to filter through the windows and Deeks watch her sleep, sprawled out on her stomach, but her hand was outstretched and entwined in his. Looking at their fingers holding onto each other, Deeks whispers "Perfect, we fit perfectly", quietly so not to awaken Kensi.

She must have felt his eyes on her; though as her lashes slowly flickered open. "Hi" Kensi smiled a little unsure in the morning light.

"I love you, Kensi" Deeks said as he leaned over to place a kiss on her shoulder.

Kensi's eyes widened slightly as she realized she was the one having communication problems right now. "Deeks, you don't have to"

"I know, but it's true, it's been true for years. I can't breathe without you. Throughout my whole recovery, you were what I held on to. Your smile, your eyes, your touch, your laughter. "

Deeks moves to kiss Kensi again, but she pushed back against his shoulders. Surprised he stops, but as he looks down Kensi's eyes glitter with unshed tears. "I thought I'd lost you for good that time. I missed you, and you wouldn't answer. I…"

"Shhh, Kensi",

"No Deeks listen to me. I", Kensi pauses and takes a deep breath, "I love you too. "

Deeks smiles then kisses Kensi again. "Know what?"

Kensi, lazily smiles "What?"

"Best tacos, I ever had."

Kensi rolls her eyes and sits up a little. "Speaking of food, I think you owe me some breakfast."

"Breakfast a la Deeks coming right up." Deeks gives her a kiss, and nudges her towards the bathroom. "Don't use up all the hot water."

Deeks, wearing a pair of jeans slung low on his hips, turns on the coffee and starts making an omelet, his hair tousled and a smile playing on his lips. The shower is heard in the background and Kensi can be heard quietly humming a slightly off tune song. Last night was a gamble, sitting at the restaurant. He wasn't sure if she was going to walk away or come with him. Lost in his thoughts, he doesn't hear Kensi come up behind him. She reaches out to touch his face and Deeks startles just a bit. "Kensi" Deeks looks down and realizes she's wearing his black button down shirt from last night. His eyes widen and a silly grin lights his face.

"Feed me Deeks." She kisses him then nudges him away from her plate.

"Eat fast, Kensi, eat fast" Deeks says glancing at the clock.

Both of them look at same time, thinking what is Callen, Sam, and Hetty going to think.

"We'll work this out, Kensi." "You're my partner, and we'll work this out."


	2. Chapter 2-At the bullpen

Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS, LA (but wish I did!) Storyline is my own.

**A/N This is my first attempt at writing ever. Constructive criticism appreciated. Thank you for the reviews for chapter one. I woke up after that night's episode and said absolutely not, I could not leave them with Deeks sitting there looking awfully cute blowing out air as he gets ready to follow Kensi out of the restaurant. So enjoy my version of NCIS, LA, at least until the next episode airs and we have something new to swoon about ****! 11/23 Fixed a few typos and added a few lines for clarity. I wrote this at 3 am, so I apologize. Was pretty excited to get it up for everyone!**

"Seriously Deeks?!"

"Come on Kens it's the only way to avoid the walk of shame. How was I supposed to know we were going to catch a case and be called in early?! Besides my shirt looks good on you, no one will notice." A smile plays on Deeks face.

"What are you smiling about now"

"Just thinking about how fun it would be to take that shirt off of you again…"

Eyes flashing, Kensi groans and punches him lightly in his shoulder. "Isn't that what got me into this situation in the first place? You could have just let me eat my omelet, but no…" Kensi's complaint is broken off as Deeks pulls her close in for a kiss. "Oh no, we're already late, do you really think they aren't going to notice?"

"You're fine Kens, you're fine." Deeks looks at Kensi and thinks how absolutely beautiful she is. Oh for another hour, he thinks. Drat the early call in, this should have been a Saturday so they could have stayed in all day and maybe have actually gone on a real date. Maybe he'd buy her tacos after all today.

Kensi jars him out of his musings as she snakes her arm through his pulling on him. "Come on Deeks, we're late enough as it is." Kensi mumbles under her breath "I knew I shouldn't have let you convince me to let you drive last night", all the while a smile plays about her lips.

Meanwhile in the Bullpen, Callen and Sam are going over some briefing notes waiting for the arrival of the rest of their team. "Sam what do you mean you can't go tonight?" I have tickets to the Lakers game."

"G, you know I told you Michelle was out of town. I don't have a sitter again."

"What about the grandparents?"

"They can't, they're busy."

"You could ask Kensi and Deeks again"

"Maybe it was fun seeing Kensi squirm" Sam says. G stops and looks up to see Kensi and Deeks walk through the door together. Kensi breezes in dropping her briefcase on her desk.

Deeks scanning between Sam and Callen, "Who 's squirming?" as he leans against Kensi's desk.

G laughs "Sam is right now." G's eyes narrow and he glances at Sam. He glances back between Deeks and Kensi who are currently bickering over a comment Deeks just made. It all looks right, Callen thinks to himself, but something is off. Sam looks at Callen and nods his head. This is something to discuss later.

A train whistle blows from above as Eric breaks the moment. "He's calling us up to Ops." Callen leads the way. "What do we have?"

Eric taps on his iPad and then overhead screen shows an image. "Lt. Liam Connors. He's been missing for two days. He was one of the engineers designing a new nuclear torpedo for the stealth submarines the navy is rolling out in the next year."

Nell interjects "It looks as if they took him from his apartment." An image pops up with a map behind it of a ransacked apartment.

"What's his importance beyond the torpedoes? That's serious, but to pull us in early there must be more" G stated.

Nell while tapping on her keyboard replies "Him, his father Admiral Aidan Connors."

"Guess we need to get someone to the Admiral's house to set up a trap and trace" Callen remarks.

Nell taps some more. Without anyone noticing Hetty has arrived in Ops. "Correct Mr. Callen, you and Mr. Hanna will proceed to the Admirals house while Ms. Blye and Mr. Deeks will head to Lt. Connors' apartment."

Unconsciously reaching for Kensi's hand he whispers "Where did she come from? I swear she's a ninja!"

I heard that Mr. Deeks and I need to see you in my office before you leave." Hetty walks out of Ops.

Deeks winces and says "Pretty sure she's going to kill me this time." Kensi leans in and bumps shoulders with Deeks, looks as if she's going to say something then pulls back. Callen and Sam both watch with interest.

"Deeks, you better not keep Hetty waiting."

"Um right." Deeks moves towards the door, but glances back at Kensi who is looking a bit anxious as well. Sam and Callen nod again, then walk out of ops.

Nell walks over to Kensi "You need to talk?"

Kensi glancing at Eric, "Not now Nell, maybe later, but we're good, I mean I'm good." Nell catches the slip, but doesn't say anything for now.

"Mr. Deeks" Hetty begins. "You know if you hurt Ms. Blye things will go badly for you."

"Hetty, I'm not sure I know" Deeks starts holding his hands up.

"Mr. Deeks this is not the time to play ignorant. Partners first, do not mess this up. What the two of you have was moving inevitably to this point, but be careful. Stay focused. Clear, Mr. Deeks."

"Loud and clear, Hetty"

"Go on, Mr. Deeks, Ms. Blye is waiting, anxiously I am sure, on you. Hetty watches him walk away. With a mystical smile she says: "What greater thing is there for two human souls that to feel that they are joined... to strengthen each other... to be at one with each other in silent unspeakable memories. "

Kensi is anxiously tapping on the steering wheel of the car waiting. She looks as Deeks slides into the passenger side of the car.

"Let's roll, Fern."

"Deeks, what did she say?"

"Not to hurt you." Kensi's mouth falls open and she starts to say something, but Deeks presses a light kiss on her lips. "We're going to be fine, this can work, all of this can work. Even Hetty gave her blessing, well kind of."

"Deeks"

"Kens we don't have time for this right now, let's roll."

A little while later after setting up the phone taps at the Admiral's house Sam and Callen are driving in the Aston Martin. "Sam, did you sense something was off this morning? "

"Yeah, wonder what Deeks did now?"

"Sam, did you really not notice Kensi's shirt? It was a guy's black shirt. Pretty sure it's Deeks. I'm thinking that they finally took that step. If he screws up my team though, I'm going to have to kill him."

"G, I'm thinking you're going to have to get in line if he screws this up."

"Aw, Sam what's today's date?"

"November 21st why?"

"The pool man, the office pool. Hetty wins, she picked the exact day."

Sam grimaces, "Guess we better stop by the bank on the way back to OSP. "

Back in the bullpen

"Deeks meet me in the gym" Callen calls out as he walks away. Nell has already cornered Kensi, so Deeks shrugs and walks towards the gym.

"Kensi, are you really okay with all of this?" Nell looks worried that her friend is not ready for what this relationship entails.

"Yeah, Nell. I really am. He told me he loved me, and it wasn't just the words. He looked at me and saw me with all my hang-ups and flaws and it was all ok. I know this isn't going to be easy working together and building this thing we have, but I know Deeks has my back, and well Nell, I love him too." Nell hugs her friend and reminds her "Ice cream at my house if you ever need to talk." Kensi smiles, hugs Nell and heads back to her desk. As she is packing up for the night, she wonders where Deeks wandered off to.

Meanwhile, Deeks opens the door and finds himself flying through the air. He lands hard on his back, and as he tries to catch his breath, he looks up to find Sam and Callen standing over him.

"Deeks, you break her heart, they'll never find your body." Callen moves over him. Deeks raises his hands in surrender.

"Guys it's been four years. At first when I met her, I just knew that she was something special. Not my type, but special, but I couldn't get this amazing woman out of my mind. Then all of a sudden, she was my type. I couldn't think of anyone else. She has my back, not just here on the job, but when it really counts. When Sidorov tortured me, she brought me back from my darkest place. She's the reason I am whole. I'm not going to hurt her, I love her."

Sam and Callen look a bit surprised that he would confess that much. Callen looks thoughtful, but then warns "This can make or break a partnership. Make sure it doesn't break yours."

Sam reaches down and helps up Deeks. He punches him in the shoulder. "I know how hard this type of partnership can be, so if you need to talk you know where to find me."

Deeks looks at Sam a little astonished, but at the same time he knows they've truly accepted him as one of their own. Yes, they are going to protect Kensi, but they will help them through any rough patches they might encounter. It felt good to have family that has your back. Deeks pushes his hair back out of his eyes and simply replies "Thanks guys".

Kensi is sitting alone at her desk when Deeks comes back in. "Where'd you go?"

"Oh Callen, Sam, and I just hit the gym for a few minutes. You hungry?"

Kensi smiles at Deeks. "Starving, what do you feel like?"

"How about tacos?" Deeks smiles and gently bumps shoulders with Kensi as they walk out the door, but this time his hand gently entwines hers as they walk out together.

Sam and Callen are standing in the bullpen watching them leave. Both of them are a tiny bit envious of Deeks' and Kensi's newfound joy. Both are startled out of their thoughts. "Mr. Callen, Mr. Hanna, I believe you owe me something?" Both of them pull out them wallets and start counting out $100 each.

"Hetty, how did you get the date right? Most of us were months off. I thought Christmas at the earliest."

"G, I didn't think they'd get there for at least another six months…"

"Gentlemen, a lady never reveals her sources." "Now, I think I'll have a cup of tea, care to join me?"


End file.
